The invention relates to a ceramic body purposely made to fill a pre-drilled cavity in a decayed, especially caries-ridden, tooth.
Ceramic bodies purposely made for filling cavities are already familiar from German Patent No. 146,660. However these have failed to gain acceptance in practice.